Mike's job
by Skulldoesminecraft
Summary: This is something I literally thought off whilst reading other fanfics. Rated T for Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a new story. This one is just something I put together whilst reading some Fnaf fanfics. The Pizzaria used is the one from the second game, I'm using Mike because I can.**

Mike's POV:

I was looking through the newspapers looking for a job when I came across something I found interesting. It was an add from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza asking for a security guard to work the night shift, 12 AM to 6 AM for $120 a week. I checked for the number and called the place. A man answered the phone and said " Hello, this is Scott Fazbear speaking, why have you called"?. I smiled and said " Hi, I'm Mike Schmidt and I'm calling to ask if the night watchmen job is available". Scott's voice seemed to light up when I said that and he said " Great, meet me at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza at 11 PM, please be there". I replied with " Ok I will, see you there". I hung up the phone and realised it was 10:30 PM. I quickly got ready and ran to my car and started driving to the Pizzaria.

I arrived at the Pizzaria at 10:55 PM and got out just in time. I met with Scott and we went into the Pizzaria. Scott showed me the show stage. On it was Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. Scott looked at me and said to me " This is the show stage, umm the animatronics get quirky at night, I'll let the Phone Guy explain". He walked me over to the Parts/Services room. Inside it was the original four animatronics. I went to Fredbear's Family Diner before it was bought by Fazbear Entertainment. Scott pointed at them whilst saying " This is where we keep the original four, umm they shouldn't be a problem because they've been deactivated for ages". I nodded and followed him the the office. I examined my new office and thought to myself " Where are the doors"?. As if he read my mind Scott said to me, " You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, uh the guy will explain everything tonight". I nodded and checked the time. It was 11:30 PM, Scott must've realised as well because he looked like he was about ready to sprint out of the place. He looked at me and said " Take this tablet, use it to monitor the cameras, uh good luck".

Scott walked out of the Pizzaria and let me start his job. I sat down in his chair and I heard a phone ringing. I looked all over the office for it but couldn't find it. The seemingly invisible phone clicked and a man said

_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

I laughed and said " Sure fun, I'm going to have as much fun here as I am at home". The call continued and said

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?__ But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. _

Mike laughed and said " Every system had it's glitches, I doubt it's perfect". The call continued as if nothing happened. He continued to speak

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them.__ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

The call ended and I laughed and said " I knew it, no system is without it's kinks". I checked the time and saw that it was 2 AM. I thought to myself " Wow, this guy spoke for two whole hours". It wasn't until 4 AM that anything happened. I checked the show stage and saw both Bonnie and Chica were missing. I put the camera down and calmly flashed the light in the hallway. I saw Chica standing there with a cupcake. I heard Bonnie and I checked the vents and saw him in there. I put the camera down to find Chica in the room. She punched me in the head and the last thing I saw as I fell unconscious was Bonnie and Chica picking me up.

When I woke up I saw Freddy,Chica and Bonnie creating a suit. Freddy said to them " Are you nearly finished with the suit". They nodded and Freddy picked me up. He was about to stuff me into the suit when The Mangle and Foxy ran in. Foxy shouted to them " Stop-Stop this, This be a-a-a human". Freddy realised that he was telling the truth and said " I'm so sorry, We thought". I glared at him and said " I know, you thought I was a Endoskeleton without it's costume on". Freddy nodded and looked down. I looked angrily at Chica and Bonnie and said " And you two, scaring me half to death and you Chica, f*cking knocking me out". They both looked down. The Mangle looked at me and said " They didn't know, it's a rule they made". I felt sorry for them and said " I'm sorry for overeacting, I was just scared of dying". Freddy looked up and said " It's alright, frankly I would react like that if I was human". It turned to 6 AM and I waved goodbye to the new animatronics and the Old Foxy and walked out, dreading tomorrow night.

I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. If you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check out my other stories. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2- Making Friends

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Mike's Job. I'm going back to just 3rd Person POV. Mike dosen't know about the old ones, yet, so he refers to the Toy versions as just Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. **

**Chapter 2- Making Friends.**

Mike woke up at 10 PM and got ready to go to his job. He put on his uniform and got in his car and started driving to the Pizzaria. He arrived and sat there on his phone for an fourty-five minutes. He checked the time and realised it was almost time for his shift to start and he entered the office. As soon as it turned to 12 AM the phone started tinging. Mike looked around for the phone for the second time. He couldn't find it and let it continue ringing. It eventually answered itself and said

_Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick shoud work on them too, so, whatever._

_Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. (That glitch?) might be in some of the newer models too._

_One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box._

_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow._

The call ended and Mike said to himself in sarcastic tone " Well isn't this guy just a bundle of good news". He walked out of the office and greeted the animatronics. He found Foxy hiding in a corner. Mike walked up to him and said " Come on out Foxy, we're all friends here". Foxy came out and said " Ye-Ye-Ye really believe that Mike-Mike-Mike". Mike nodded and Foxy said " Ye-Ye-Ye be a good friend Mike-Mike-Mike. Mike smiled and walked over to Mangle. He was watching the Mangle and saw her crying. He started to feel sad that she was like this and went up to Freddy and said " Hey Freddy, do you think you can fix the Mangle"?. Freddy contemplated this for a second before replying " I think I can, but I'll need help from Bonnie and Chica". Mike nodded and smiled.

He walked over to Mangle's Kid's Cove and lightly tapped her shoulder. Mangle looked up and him and said " Yes Mike, what do you want"?. Mike looked at her and said " I am here to tell you that the other three and I have agreed to try and repair you". Mangle jumped with glee and hugged Mike. She looked at him and said " Thank you so much Mike, You cannot believe how grateful I am for this". Mike smiled and said " You're welcome Mangle, I'm just helping out a friend". She smiled and felt warm inside after being called a friend. Freddy came in and said " Come on Foxy, We're fixing you up". The soon to be Toy Foxy and Mike followed Freddy to the Parts/Services. There the began the repairs to Toy Foxy.

It took four hours to do but with the combined efforts of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica they were able to fully repair Mangle and restore her to what she looked like before the kids ripped her apart. Toy Foxy took her first steps in her newly repaired body and used them to walk up to the three and gave each of them a hug and said " Thank you all so much, I thought I was going to be a Mangle forever, I thought I was going to be a take apart put back together attraction forever". " Thank you all so much for helping me". Freddy looked at Toy Foxy in the eyes and said " It was no problem Foxy, but it should be Mike you're thanking, he's the one who asked us to repair you in the first place". Foxy walked over to Mike and embraced him in a hug and said to him " Thank you for being such a kind friend". Mike had a look of joy of his face when he said " It was no problem Foxy, I am just helping out a friend in need". Mike noticed Old Foxy looking down at his feet and said to him " Come on Foxy, you're a part of this too". Foxy smiled and said " Really-Really-Really"?. Mike nodded and said " We may have to start calling the female Foxy Toy Foxy so we don't confuse them whenever we call for either of them". Toy Foxy looked at Mike and said " That is a good name, thank you Mike". It turned to 6 AM and Mike walked out of the Pizzaria with a smile on his face.

I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. There may be one tomorrow but I'm going back home from my Grandmother's and it's a Three and a Half hour drive so I might or I might not, depending on how I feel. Anyway's if you enjoyed make sure to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check out my other stories. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting new friends

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Mike's job. I'm sorry for not posting for these past few days, but I've been getting ready** **for**** another year at school.**

Chapter 3- Meeting old friends

Mike woke up at 11:20 PM but didn't realise it. He check the time with tired eyes. When he realised it was almost 11:30 PM he quickly had a shower and put on his uniform. He arrived to the Pizzaria five minutes before 12 AM. He sat in his chair and listened to the seemingly in invisble phone ring. After a few rings it answered itself and said

_Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!_

_Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..._

_Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close._

_Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

The call ended there and Mike walked out of the office to look for the Animatronics. But instead of the newer ones he got the original four. He was alright with Foxy and thought he was badass but the others were truly terrifying to him, especially Bonnie, the purple bunny without a face. He started to back away from them as three of them were about to attack. Before they could Foxy realised what they were doing and said " Don-Don-Don't be hur-hur-hurting him, he be a hu-hu-human Freddy". Freddy was unconvinced and attacked. Before they could do anything they heard a Jack-in-the-box tune playing. The old animatronics turned around and the saw The Marionette looking at them. It said in a somewhat altered but female voice " Do not go near the man Freddy Fazbear, he is not the one you are seeking revenge against". Freddy let Mike go and said " In-In-Inhale my Dong Enrage-Enrage-Enragement Puppet". The Marionette looked in anger at him and said " Do not mess with my temper, if you make me angry it will not end well for you". Before any conflict between the two animatronics could begin the newer models entered the main hall and saw what was happening. Toy Foxy walked up to Mike and said " I've decided to call myself Vixen as I am a female Fox". Mike nodded and said " Umm I'm kinda in the middle of something here, literally". Vixen looked at the old animatronics and put her hands on her hips and said " Seriously guys, the whole revenge thing is getting old". Chica looked at her older model and said " Why are you doing this", she looks at Old Freddy and said continue speaking " It's starting to get annoying, Seriously Freddy, This is starting to get old, really old". Old Freddy looked at Chica and said " May-May-Maybe your ri-ri-right Toy Chica, may-may-maybe we should stop th-th-this". He helped Mike get up and said " I'm so-so-sorry for trying to ki-ki-kill you, it's just that we-we-we've wanted revenge for so lo-lo-long but out ki-ki-killer keeps escaping from us". Mike looked up at him and said " It's alright, I may not know what it's like to be stuffed into a suit but I can imagine how painful it must've been to be stuffed into a suit and been left to rot for years". Freddy looked at him and said " So can we be friends". Mike nodded and said " Of course we can Freddy, I hope I can also be friends with Bonnie and Chica as well". The two of them nodded.

Freddy looked at The Marionette and said " I'm sorry for saying what I said, I hope you can forgive me". The Marionette looked at him and said " Of course I can forgive you". They heard childish laughter and everybody groaned. Mike looked at Vixen and said " Umm why is everybody groaning at some childish laughter". Vixen looked at him and said " Because it means Balloon Boy is coming, he is a real downer". Balloon Boy walked up to them and said " What is the ups my friendos". Mike started laughing his head off and said " Seriously, Friendos"?. " What are you from, the 1960s"?. He continued laughing and Balloon Boy's expression went from happy to sad and he said " I'm just trying to make friends with you guys, but it seems Foxy is the only KIND Animatronic here". Mike looked at him with a sad expression and walked up to him. He gave him a hug and said " Why do they treat you like this Balloon Boy". Balloon Boy looked up at him and said " I don't know why, for some reason I'm the most hated animatronic here". " I'm hated even more then Golden Freddy". Mike looked back at them with a look that said " Seriously guys". Foxy walked up to Balloon Boy and said " I be the on-on-only one here that li-li-likes the kid". Balloon Boy looked at the other Eight animatronics and said " Why do you hate me, what did I ever do to you to deserve such hatred". Vixen couldn't think of anything and walked over to him and crouched down and said " I'm sorry, I don't know why we hate you, can we be friends". Balloon Boy smiled a brilliant smile with white teeth gleeming and said " Yes Vixen, we can be friends". Vixen looked at the others with a look that said " Come on guys" and looked back at Balloon Boy. Eventually the others gave in and became friends with the small animatronic. Balloon Boy's smile was huge when he said " I can't believe it, Thank you so much for helping me make friends with them, I've been trying for years now". Mike smiled and said " It was no trouble, just helping out".

It turned to 6 AM and the animatronics assumed their places and Mike left the Pizzaria, feeling good and actually wanting to go back to the Pizzaria again.

I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. If you did then make sure to tell me so in the reviews. Be sure to check out my other stories and I will see you in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4- The Killer Returns

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Mike's job. I hope you are enjoying it so far because I am enjoying writing it. Also one thing I forgot to mention in the last one. If you can guess the thing this line " Inhale my Dong Enragement Puppet", then you will win an OC in any one of my stories you want. **

**Chapter 4- The killer returns**

Mike woke up at 10:30 PM and had enough time to have a nice long hot shower before he left. It was 11 PM when he got out. He got dressed and got in his car. He arrived at the Pizzaria at 11:30 PM. He decided to play a arcade game until his shift started. Before he could start up the game he heard a noise coming from the Parts/Services. He quickly his behind the Prize Corner desk and waited. It was 11:50 PM before anything happened, at 11:50 PM he heard loud footsteps and saw a man dressed in purple walking away from the Parts/Services room. Mike had an idea and thought to himself " Maybe The Marionette dosen't obey the rules the put here, considering she can float". He tapped the Box she normally hides in and says " Hey Marionette, are you awake yet". The Marionette climbed out of the box and said to him " I am awake, what do you want". Mike pointed at the man in purple clothes and said " He is why I asked for you". The Marionette instantly recognised him as man the killed the five children and stuffed them into suits, she looked in anger at the man and said to Mike " Wait in the office until 12 AM, Myself and the others will take care of this guy". Mike nodded and quickly ran to his office. The Marionette came out of the box and started to walk up to the man and said " You shall not walk free anymore, The others and I will avenge the five kids". The man looked at her and said " I don't think so, you're the only one left". Little did he know that it was past 12 AM. The Marionette realised it was time for the others to wake up and smiled. The man in purple looked at her and said " How are you going to defeat me alone"?. The Marionette smiled evilly and said " Because it's past 12 AM and the others are waking up". The man smiled and said " They won't be a problem anymore". Then they heard demonic laughter and saw Old Freddy walk out with a look of anger on his face. He ran forward to attack the man but was overpowered and was quickly thrown back towards the Marionette. The man laughed and said " Is this really all you have"?." Is this how you hope to defeat me"?. The Marionette stared at him with a look of anger on her face as she helped Old Freddy get back on his feet. They heard childish laughter and both the Marionette and Old Freddy knew who it was. The man turned around to find Balloon Boy looking at him with a look of anger on his face. Balloon Boy said in an angry voice " Inhale my Dong Enragement Man". He then attacked the man, knocking him off his feet. This allowed Freddy to punch the man's face and knock him out. Freddy looked at Balloon Boy and said " Nice-Nice-Nicely done ki-ki-kid". Balloon Boy looked at him and said " I learnt from the best Freddy". Freddy smiled at this. The Marionette looked at them and said " Let's find out why the others aren't walking around yet". Freddy and Balloon Boy nodded and walked up to the show stage. Balloon Boy looked at them and said " I'll go get Mike, he can help us find out what's wrong with them". They both nodded and allowed him to leave. ( Now this is Mike's Third Person POV while all this was happening) Mike entered the office and sat down. He waited for the Phone Guy to call. He heard the phone ring and waited. The phone clicked and started saying

_"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!_

_Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted._

_Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare._

_Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!_

The call ended there and Mike said to himself " This guy dosen't realise how bad this was before they realised I was human". He checked the cameras and checked the main room and watched Old Freddy and the Marionette take on the man in purple. Mike decided to call him The Purple Man and watched as Balloon Boy walked up to him and started to attack. He watched them walk up to the show stage and switched cameras to the show stage. He watched them investigate the animatronics but didn't see Balloon Boy. He wondered where he was when he heard someone say " Mike, follow me". He put his camera down and saw Balloon Boy waiting for him. Mike followed him to the show stage and saw them opening a panel on all three of the new animatronics. Old Freddy turned around and said to Mike " We were hoping you could help us find out what's wrong with these guys". Mike nodded and walked over to them. He quickly examined the three inactive animatronics and said " They've been tampered with, probably by the Purple Man". They nodded and the Marionette said " Can you fix them"?. Mike thought for a moment before saying " Yes, I think I can do it. Old Freddy smiled and said " Than-Than-Thank you for do-do-doing this Mike, we all appr-appr-appreciate it". Mike smiled and started repairing the animatronics. He finished repairing the Toy animatronics and said " Ok done, Now into the other animatronics. He then repaired Vixen and Old Bonnie, Old Chica and Old Foxy. They all woke up but started attacking Mike. He ran to the Marionette, Old Freddy and Balloon Boy and said " Guy, they've all started attacking me, I think the Purple man put something inside them to make them attack me". Old Freddy looked shocked and said " I'm going to kill that man". " I'll try and convince them otherwise". Mike nodded and Freddy walked away. ( Freddy's Third Person POV now) Freddy walked over to the other animatronics and said " Hey guys". Foxy looked at him and said " Ar-Ar-Argh Freddy, There ye be". " Co-Co-Come help us get this Endo-Endo-Endoskeleton". Freddy looked at Foxy and said " That isn't an Endo-Endo-Endoskeleton, that's a hu-hu-human". Foxy looked at him and said " Bull-Bull-Bullshit Freddy, I kno-kno-know a hu-hu-human when I see one". Freddy shook his head and said " Un-Un-Unbelievable, I thought yo-yo-you were smart". Foxy growled and said " Don-Don-Don't be siding with the Endo-Endo-Endoskeleton". Freddy growled and said " You-You-You're the one be-be-being a fool". Foxy screamed and jumped at Freddy but Old Bonnie and Old Chica stopped him from hitting him. Old Chica said to him " May-May-Maybe he's right, May-May-Maybe the Endo-Endo-Endoskeleton is a human". Foxy stopped struggling and said " Al-Al-Alright Lass, I'll stop". They both let him go and He walked up to Freddy and said " I be so-so-sorry Freddy". Freddy looked at him and said " It's al-al-alright, now let's go con-con-convince the others that the Night Guard isn't an Endo-Endo-Endoskeleton". They nodded and followed Freddy into the arcade area. They arrived only to find the Marionette and Balloon Boy defending Mike from Vixen, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. They quickly ran towards them and stopped them from trying to attack Mike. The Marionette quickly said to the Toy animatronics " Don't hurt him, he's a human". They stopped attacking and Toy Freddy said " I am so sorry, I don't know what came over us". Mike looked at him and said " It's ok, I forgive you". It turned to 6 AM and Mike left the Pizzaria wondering who that man was".

I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. If you did remember to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure you check out my other Fnaf stories if you enjoyed this one. You guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ TO END

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with a little update chapter. I need your help guys, I'm deciding whether or not I should do a Truth or Dare thing as I've seen done a couple times. It will include all the Fnaf animatronics and all Good characters from The Three Zalgo's Diseases and also my own OC's but I want your opinions. Do you want me to do this or not? Please tell me in the reviews as I will need truth or dares from you guys. Now I'm also thinking about doing a Q &amp; A thing but I'll leave it to you guys to decide if you want me to do these things. Now about my Parody songs. I haven't posted any for a while because I've been flooded with requests and are trying to get them all done before I post them. Anyway guys, That's all that I wanted to say, Make sure to review and tell me if you want me to do this stuff. Make sure to check out my series Zalgo's Disease and any other stuff that may interest you. Thanks for reading this to the end and I will see you in the next chapter of either Mike's Job or Zalgo's Disease- The Squid Menace.**


	6. Chapter 5- Fire and Revenge

**Hello everybody my name is Skulldoesminecraft and I am back with another chapter of Mike's job. I know it's been a while but I've only just had an idea for it. I will be making this a long story, hopefully thirty plus chapters.**

**Chapter 5- Stuffing and fire**

During the day Toy Chica was having conflicted emotions. She was having difficulty performing and thought to herself " Why am I having these feelings towards Mike" she asked herself " Could this be what love feels like"?. She continued wondering what was going on until the Pizzaria closed. She started feeling worried about him and thought to herself " I've seen how some humans are, what if Mike gets killed, what if he goes to hospital". " I can't let that happen". She went to the Parts/Services and said " Freddy are you there"? as it was pitch black in there. Freddy got up and said " Yes Toy Chica, what is it"?. Toy Chica thought for a second before saying " I was wondering if you could help me". Freddy looked confused and said " What for"?. She said " I was wondering if you could... Umm... Help me stuff Mike in a suit, but keeping him alive". Freddy looked at her with a shocked expression and said " I thought we were over the whole stuffing people into suits thing". Toy Chica looked down and said " I don't want to see him hurt, I want to see him happy... With me". Freddy understood and said " I understand why but we'll need Marionette to make sure his soul dosen't leave". Toy Chica nodded and said " Leave that to me".

Toy Chica walked up to the box and said " Marionette, can you come out for a second"?. Marionette emerged from the box and said " Yes Toy Chiva, what can I help you with"?. She said to him " Can you please help me stuff Mike in a suit but hold his soul so he can become one of us because I don't want to see him hurt because I love him". Marionette nodded and said " Ok, I'll help". " Are you sure that's what you want to do". Toy Chica nodded and said " Positive". She informed the others and got them all to agree. They waited for Mike to arrive.

Three hours later:

Mike arrived at the Pizzaria and said " Hey guys I'm back". He saw no one and thought " Hmm, strange, where is everyone". He entered the office only to find Toy Chica there. She said nothing as she walked over to him and punched him. Mike fell and his last thoughts were " What the fuck".

He woke up to find himself in the Parts/Services and tried to get up, only to find himself being pinned down by Toy Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. He said " What are you doing"?. Toy Chica said " Helping you". Freddy came in with a suit and started stuffing him into if. Mike was struggling so much that Freddy had to knock him out. Marionette felt Mike's soul beginning to leave and quickly put it back into the suit, allowing him to live again. Mike had been stuffed into a Lion suit. He had a tail and was a goldish-brown suit. His eyes were the same Blue and he had claws. He woke up and said " Where am I"?. Toy Chica realised Freddy must've made him get amnesia and made up a lie. She said to him " Hey Leonidas, glad to see you're awake, you took quite the tumble, you may have even gotten amnesia". Mike or Leonidas blinked confusingly and said " Uh ok... Who are you guys"?. Toy Chica introduced everyone and said " I know the kids will love you".

Five hours later:

The manager of the company Scott Fazbear walked in to find Toy Freddy at the door and said " What are you doing Toy Freddy"?. Toy Freddy said " We have something to tell you and you're not gonna like it". Scott eyes him carefully and said " What do you mean"?. Toy Freddy swallowed and said " Well, You know the Night Guard Mike". Scott nodded and let Toy Freddy continue talking. Toy Freddy said " We may or may not have stuffed him into that spare Lion suit and renamed him Leonidas because if amnesia". Scott just said " Ok, let's put him with Toy Foxy and seriously Leonidas, like the Spartan king". Scott looked at Toy Freddy with a threatening look and said " You will be in trouble for this tonight". Toy Freddy nodded and prepare for the day.

Twelve hours later:

Leonidas's first day was a huge success, everybody loved him because he was kind and caring and was happy to help anyone in need. Scott waited for everyone to leave and said " Alright Marionette, get out here and explain to me why there's a new animatronic". Marionette came out and explained everything. Scott nodded and allowed them to keep him. Marionette told the others the good news and everyone cheered. Marionette went back to his box to have a rest after the eventful day.

Meanwhile the Purple man was outside with a bucket of gasoline and a lighter. He laughed evilly and thought to himself " You're not gonna have anything to celebrate once I'm through with you". He poured the bucket all over the outside of the Pizzaria and light the lighter and threw it at the gasoline. It lit the place on fire and he laughed evilly as he walked away. The flames hit the Marionette's box first. It lit him up and he screamed in pain. He jumped out of the box but not before he was severely burned. The next one affected was Balloon Boy. The fire hit him and lit instantly. Balloon Boy screeched as he too was heavily burnt. The other nine animatronics and Mr Fazbear heard them screaming and ran into the main area. It was alight and they saw Balloon Boy and Marionette screaming for help. Freddy, Foxy and Chica rushed in but were also set alight. Leonidas quickly ran to the storage cupboard and got out a fire extinguisher. He managed to save the four animatronics and put out the fire, but the entire main room was destroyed. Marionette got up weakly and said " Thank you Leonidas, you saved our lives". Leonidas looked out he window and saw the man responsible holding the bottle of gasoline and his eyes went black with white dots in the middle. He screamed in anger and ran outside. He caught the man and said in a glitching voice " Why-Why-Why did you do this-this-this"?. The Purple man laughed insanely and said " Why should I tell you Mike Schmidt"?. Leonidas looked confused and said " Who's Mike Schmidt"?. At that moment Toy Foxy came out and knocked the man out. She looked at Leonidas and said " Good job Leonidas, you caught the guy responsible". Toy Foxy picked up the man and carried him inside. Leonidas followed, looking confused.

Freddy and the old animatronics instantly recognised him and they all started to growl. Freddy said " So, the purple man returns". " Finally time for our revenge". Mr Fazbear said to them " No, I can't have this happen again". " I will not allow you to do this". Freddy continued to advance when they heard a young girl giggling. The older ones recognised it instantly and got scared. Even Marionette was shaking a little. Freddy said " Oh Shit... He comes". The toys, including Balloon Boy were confused and said " Who's coming"?. They waited as the giggling grew louder. Suddenly a Golden figure appeared behind Freddy and said " Are you Freddy for Ready". The animatronics stared at him awkwardly and he realised what he said and said " Umm, that came out wrong". " Are you Ready for Freddy". Freddy just shook his head and said " Great job Golden Freddy, you made it awkward". Golden Freddy looked down in shake for a second, the looked back up remembering what he aliases came out to do. He said to them " I'm going to Yiff your D**ks, you didn't tell me you captured our killer". Marionette stood at his full night and towered over them all and said " No Yiffing is going to happen on my watch". Golden Freddy looked up and said " Shut up Tickle fingers". Leonidas got up and said to Golden Freddy " I don't know who you are, but I assume you're up to no good and if that is the case, then I'll have to stop you". Golden Freddy laughed and said " How do you hope to defeat me"?. Leonidas's eyes turned black at that moment and he said " Well, because I have a bad side and trust me, you will not like me when I'm angry". Golden Freddy's eyes turned pure black and he said " Oh yeah, well I'm as bad as the Puppet on a bad day". Leonidas smiled and said " Funny, because I'm twice as bad as he is on a bad day". He screamed and leaped at him. Leonidas was quickly beating Golden Freddy and said in a booming voice " YOU SHALL NOT PASS". While all this was happening Bonnie walked away. Leonidas proceeded to knock Golden Freddy out. Meanwhile Bonnie had stumbled upon a hidden room and wondered " I wonder what this is". He walked in to find a very old and very battered animatronic and said aloud " What the hell is this, some Golden version of me". It reactivated and got up. It proceeded to grab Bonnie by the neck and grow him. It said in a malfuntioning voice box " I-I-I wi-wi-will come ba-ba-back". " I-I-I alw-alw-always will". Bonnie got up weakly and said " What are you". It looked down at him and said " I-I-I am Spri-Spri-Springtrap". Bonnie got up and ran towards the dining area.

They dealt with Golden Freddy and were about to deal with the Purple man when Bonnie ran in and said " I' e unleashed something terrible upon the world". Freddy looked at him and said " What". Bonnie didn't say anything and pointed behind him, where Springtrap was waiting. Mr Fazbear looked surprised and said " Impossible". " You were destroyed". Springtrap just replyed with " I-I-I wi-wi-will come ba-ba-back". Mr Fazbear looked impatient and said " Yes yes I know, You always do and so on and so on". Springtrap deactivated suddenly and fell down. Behind him was Shadow Freddy. He said to them " You're welcome" and disappeared. The purple man woke up and pushed Freddy away. He ran to the Springtrap suit and got inside it. He got up and said " I win Freddy Fazbear". He started laughing and taunting them. Mr Fazbear said nothing, knowing what would happen because of the springlock's fragility. The purple man laughed but them screamed and blood spurted out of the suit. They watched as he died and Freddy said " It's over". They cleaned up the blood and put the suit back in the room. Mr Fazbear promised he would seal the room off forever. They closed the restaurant the day for the day to repair animatronics damaged in the fire and repair the older models. They had to close for five days before the places damaged in the fire were completely repaired.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Mike's job, I'm sorry it took so long but I had a very bad case of writers block. If you enjoyed remember to tell me so in the reviews. Make sure to check up my other Five Nights at Freddy's stuff. Also, if you can name the game quotes I used. Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome and I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
